Crossed Lines Vol 1
by Pinkie Diane and Surprise Pie
Summary: Magenta Kokiri is a normal Hylian girl whithout a care in the world. But when the Super Smash Bros. Prep, the only school in Nintendo, burns down, Magenta has to move to a new school where Hylians are make-believe and where their definition of 'normal' is totally different from hers. But that's okay. Magenta- I mean Maggie Kinichi- Has never backed down from a challenge.
1. Table of Contents

_**Crossed Lines**_

_**Vol. 1**_

**Original Manga by:**

**Makenzie Castillo**

**Story by:**

**Fiona Alt [FionaFTW/20PrecentCoolerIn10SecsFlat]**

**Support, Help, and Ideas by:**

**Emily & Ashley Carlson and John 'Brony' Dulay**

_**Table of Contents**_

**=Chapter – 1 – Kokiri Forest, Japan=**

**=Chapter – 2 – Did ya hear, Nii-chan?=**

**=Chapter – 3 – Politicalness!=**

**=Chapter – 4 – Where mah pencil?!=**

**=Chapter – 5 – I'm not an elf; I'm Hylian!=**

**=Chapter – 6 – All Irish people drink=**

**=Chapter – 7 – America! F*** Yeah!=**

**=Chapter – 8 – Nevil Longbottom: Accidental Rapist=**

**=Chapter – 9 – Ridiculousness in Training=**

**=Chapter – 10 –Stewie Just Said That!=**

**=Chapter – 11 – I've always hated Savanna=**

**=Chapter – 12 – But if anyone starts hugging, I'll cry=**


	2. Kokiri Forest, Japan

_**Crossed Lines**_

_**Chapter 1, Vol. 1**_

_**Kokiri Forest, Japan**_

_****__Shout out to CaitlinElizabeth815 for the idea to make my own version of her Ninten-Town!_

* * *

"MAGENTA-CHAAAAAAN!"

The high-pitched screech that had just so suddenly filled the center of Kokiri Forest broke me out of my stupor, and ruined my hard-worked oil pastel painting in the process.

I sighed as I looked at the once beautiful red-breasted robin that had become a colored oily smear. "Farore, can't I get any peace around here?" I stood up from the plush green grass and wiped a few stray blades from my grass-stained pink tunic.

"NIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"COMING, RED-KUN!" I shouted back. Quickly gathering up my things, I ran though the gorgeous green scenery to the outskirts of the forest where I saw my little brother Red standing there with fear filling his scarlet eyes.

"What's wrong, Red? Are Green and Blue fighting again?"

He shook his head quickly. "No! There was a fire at the school!"

"What?!" Not even waiting to see if Red was following, I took off to our school, The Super Smash Brothers Preparatory Academy for Gifted Children, or just Super Smash Bros. Prep. And sure enough, the whole school was up in flames.

All the kids who had after school classes, training, activities, or detention stood watching the disturbing sight. Among them were my two best friends, Ikea and Martha, my other four brothers, Green, Blue, Vio, and Shadow, and my sisters, Tetra, Knil, and Rainbow, or just Rain for short.

"Guys, what happened here?" I said, drawing their attention from the fire to me. The first one to speak up was Ikea.

"I don't know. They think it happened during a Pokemon battle." She turned her attention back to the school. "But the training areas are fire proof, and they don't even teach fire attacks that would burn an entire school..."

"It couldn't have been a cafe fire, either." Vio said. "They can't possibly get this big."

"What if they can't put out this fire?" Martha asked. "What if they cancel school all together? What if they don't let us back in? I left my sword in there! Dad's gonna be so mad! Where else are we gonna go to school? This is the only school in Nintendo!"

"Martha. Calm. Down." Tetra said. "It'll be okay. Just buy a new sword from the blacksmith. Your Dad's a prince, right? He can afford it."

Martha nodded, but still continued to talk. "But where will we go to school? We can't go here now, and this is the only school in Nintendo, and-"

Martha was cut off by the sound of silence. Just a minute ago everyone was screaming. But then again, we had a reason to be quiet. Master Hand had arrived, along with his brother Crazy Hand.

"May I have your attention, please?" He said. "Now, my brother and I know your all very worried."

The crowd began to murmur again, but quieted down when Master Hand lifted a finger to silence them. "I would like to reassure you that no hard has come to any of our students."

Sighs of relief filled the air, but with another finger signal they stopped. "However, it is quite obvious that we cannot have school here any more, and as this is the only school in Nintendo, we have decided to explore... other options."

_Other options? _I thought to myself. _Like what?_

"This may concern many of you," He continued. "But Crazy and I believe it is in our best interest to send the children to schools... outside of Nintendo."


End file.
